The Final Battle
by cammyman32
Summary: For Over 10 Generations The Good Had To Deal With The Evil's Plans To Rule The Universes,But Now It's Time To Finally Stop Them FOREVER,A Thousand Chapters Are Included So Stay Tunned.RATING CHANGED FROM K To Rated T
1. Chapter 1 The Introduction

_**CHAPTER 1/1000**_

_**The Introduction**_

* * *

"Welcome To The Universe My Friends,My Identity Is Unknown For Now" Said A Strange Voice As The Viewer/The Reader Could See A White Void But Then Saw A Black Sky With Stars And Planets.

"As Your Probably Wondering By Now,Where Am I!?,Well You Are In The Universe Like I Said,But Let's Get Down To The Main Planet,And Here Are Some Of The Countries" Said The Strange Voice.

* * *

The United States Of The Toon-Republic

Pop: 200,999,031

Gov:Sensible

This Country Brings All 200 Best Shows Ever Together (Hey That Rhymed).

The Eh-Pire

Gov:Sensible

Pop: 69,807,309

The Home Of All Canadian English And Canadian French Charters From Cartoons And Movies.

Mine-Craftia

Pop: 75,300,003

Gov:Liberal

The Cu-by World That 5/10 People Of The World Visit Every Week.

Dominion Row

Pop:10,769

Gov:Corrupt

A Place With Kinda A-lot Of Crime.

Theft-Mania

Pop:13,980

Gov:Corrupt

Another Place With Kinda A-lot Of Crime.

Heaven

Pop:Infinite

Gov:Sensible

Where Good People That Died Go (Hey That's Us).

Hell

Pop:Infinite

Gov: Evil

Where Bad People That Died Go.

* * *

"Well That's It For "Earth", But An Evil Force Is Coming And Good Can Only Stop It,But By The Way If Your Wondering From Earlier "Who Are You",I Am God" Said The Strange Voice Or The God.

Then Beautiful Opening Music Started To Play And Also It Lifted Up From Heaven Up,Up,Up,And Up On Top Of Clouds And The Words,

,_**"The Final Battle",**_

,Showed Then It Went Down,Down,Down,And Down Back To Heaven.

**To Be Continued!?...**


	2. Chapter 2 The ED-Ginging

_**Chapter 2/1000**_

_**The Ed-Ginging**_

* * *

God's Journal entry #9056: Date 13/04/14

"___I can't believe that this all had to happen. I was about to Watch .T.V., but then they came and ruined everything."_

* * *

All Over The World All 8.5 Billion People Were Getting Up,Having Breakfast, And While Adults Were Going Out To Work And Children Played,The Earthlings Enjoyed The Sun As Morning Kept Going Over The Re-Creations Of LA,NYC,LV,And Others.

But In One Place In The Toon-Republic, A Boy Named Edward,Double D,Or Edd Was Waking Up At 07:07,He Went Down-Stairs Got Out Some Milk And Chunky Puffs And Juice,He Also Turned On The .T.V. And Sat On The Couch.

"Good Morning Toon-Republic, On Today's News Everything Is The Same For The 150th Time Perfect Traffic,Good Weather,More Population,And A Great Year,This Is Danny Co-Fax Reporting Live From Peach Creek News Station" Announced The Reporter Or Danny Co-Fax From The Peach Creek News Station.

Double D Then Got Up And Went To The Park Where Ed And Eddy Were Building Up An Arcade To Get 25-Cents To Get Jaw-Breakers.

* * *

"Al-right Boys,We Are Going To Build An Arcade,So Be Straight About It" Said Eddy.

"You Can Count Me Eddy" Said Ed.

"OK I Will Get The Finishing Pieces" Said Edd As He Walked Down To A Pile Of Construction Materials And Went Back To Work.

"OK Eddy I Got The-" Said Double D But Before He Could Say Anything,The Sky Had Clouds And Lighting.

"That's Weird I Thought The Year Was Going To Be Sunny For The 150TH Day" Said Eddy Looking Up To The Stormy Sky.

Soon Enough Two People,One With A Red Hand-Band And White Clothing And The Other One With Clown Painting,A Purple Suit,And Green Hair,Fell Out Of The Sky On-To The Street.

"Your Going Down Joker" Shouted The 1ST Person.

"Excuse Me,But It Is YOU THAT IS GOING DOWN RYU!" Shouted The 2ND Person Or The Joker.

All That Double D Could Saw Was "This Can't Be Good" He Said.

* * *

Ryu and The Joker Kept On fighting While Everyone Was Running.

"Give Up Ryu-Iee Boy You Won't Win This Time." The Joker Said.

"That's Where You're Wrong, Just Because That Your Team Is Injured Doesn't Make You Stronger Than Me." The 1ST Man Or Ryu Said.

"I Will Make This End Now." Shouted The Joker Before Smashed Disgusting Dust Into And Onto Ryu's Face.

* * *

The Joker Then Grabbed Out His Gun And Aimed It At Ryu,On The Other Side Of The Battle The Eds Were Hiding On Behind The Pile Of Construction hoping that none of them would find them.

"What are those things?" Eddy asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Ed Answered.

The Joker Was Loading Up His Gun Onto Ryu,Making Ryu Spend His "Final Hours" And Also Making "It Suspenseful" For Everybody, But Then Out Of A Blank Of Void Double D Asked "Don't you think we should help the Red Head-Banded Man, I mean after all he doesn't seem like a bad guy?" Asked Edd.

"Well if you think we should then I don't have a problem with that." Eddy Answered.

Ryu couldn't take it Take It Any-more, When The Joker Would Shoot His Gun At Him He Would Be Done For, But Before The Joker Could Shoot Him,Ed Grabbed A Roof Supporter And Threw It At The Joker's Face Causing The Joker To Turn His Attention To Ed.

"OK maybe that wasn't such a Good Idea." Ed Said As He Backed Away In Fear.

The Joker Faced The Eds And Then He Thought That The Eds Would Be A Problem,But Before The Joker Could Do Anything Ryu Punched Him In The Face Causing Him To Fall Down, Then Ryu got Up,He Picked Up The Joker's Gun And Threw It As Hard As He Could At The Joker.

"Don't think that this is over I will have a new team and then you will suffer." After The Joker Said That He Pulled Out A Smoke Bomb And It Exploded,Then He Disappeared. Ryu was wondering where he went,But Before He Did Anything Else He Faced The Eds.

* * *

"What Are Your Names?" Ryu Asked.

"Edward But You Can Call Me Double D Since Everyone Calls Me That,This Ed,And This Is Eddy" Double D Answered And Explained.

"My Name Is Ryu And I'm An Street Fighter From The Planet Nintendo." Ryu Said.

"Street Fighter!?, Planet Nintendo, just tell us what's going on here." Eddy said.

"I See You're Not Familiar With This, You See For Years we've been Happy With Our Daily Routines Like,Saving Princesses,Fighting Bad Guys,And Having Races,But The Leader Of Guys Who Wore Stupid Clothes,The Leader Of Those Guys is the one you just saw, His Name Is "The Joker",Ruined Every-Thing By,Setting Bluidings On Fire,Destroyed Our World,And Stealing From Our Finest Money Banks,And We Need To Stop Him." Ryu Said.

"That sounds intense, I feel sorry for you." Ed said.

"There's no reason for you to feel sorry for I already know what I must do and that is to find the rest of my team and Stop Him." Ryu Said As He Was About To Leave.

"Wait Where Are You Going Big Guy?" Eddy Asked.

"To Call forth the rest of my team that are here in this town of Peach Creek." Ryu Said.

"Wait A Second They're Here." Double D Said In A Surprised Toned Voice.

"They've Been Here For A While Now." Ryu Said Took A Deep And Long Breath Then, He Added "A Few Weeks Ago We Were In Search For The Joker,In A Space-Ship That Kerbin Got Us, But By the time we were in the solar system The Joker was already expecting us and when we arrived he made my teams transporting program offline, Paralysed Them, And Sent Them To Earth But, before I could do anything That Stupid Joker was already gone. It took me a 2 Weeks, But I Finally Made It To Earth, but by the time I reached the planets atmosphere The Joker Caught Me Off Guard, It Turned Out To Be A Trap And Fell For It." He Added.

The Eds stood there with their mouths open, because they thought that, that was the most shocking story they ever heard.

"I Would Have Been Dead Right If It Wasn't For You Throwing That Object At Him And For That I Say Thank You And I Owe All Of You Earthlings A " Never Growing Up Debt" And Your Welcome" Thanked Ryu To The Eds In The Remains Of The Cul-De-Sac.

"Hey Who's That!?" Shouted A Voice From The Rumble.

The Four Then Looked At The Detection Of The Lane And Saw The Kids Coming From The Rumble

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
